


Sun and Moon

by evanhansensfavoritetree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheesy, F/F, M/M, Werewolf AU, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanhansensfavoritetree/pseuds/evanhansensfavoritetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama was a simple werewolf hunter until he found a shitty little orange haired wolf half dead. Since then his whole world has been turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by an awesome kagehina werewold AU by craziiwolf.tumblr.com  
> Please go check out their amazing art and I hope you enjoy this story  
> I know my update schedule will be weird (high school) but I hope you guys will stick with my though this crazy story!

Forest walks and Arrows

"Why the hell did it have to rain today?" I thought as I walked through the forest. Hunting was one thing that didn't require other people, maybe that's why I love it so much. I had planned to grab at least something today but due to the inclement weather I figured I'll probably end up walking home empty handed. "Just a little farther, then I'll turn around and head back." I thought as I push a tree branch to the side. After a few more steps I hear a faint whimpering sound behind a small bush. Pulling back the leaves I find a small orange haired wolf with an arrow in his side. He looks like death. This should be easy just pull out your crossbow and shoot but I can't. Something about his frantic breath is making every bone in my body scream out to help him. My thoughts are cut short as the wolf boy opens his eyes and reaches for my hand. "Please...help." He says in barely a whisper. I quickly pick the boy up bridal style and begin the walk home. My thoughts are scattered as the boy nuzzles his head into my neck and swings his arm over my shoulder. The only noise in the forest is my footsteps and the soft breathing of the wolf boy cuddled up in my arms.

 I had finally gotten the arrow out of the wolf boy's side and began wrapping bandages around the wound after I sewed it shut. "What the hell am I doing?" I ask aloud to no one in particular. "Dressing my wounds it seems." The boy said with a smirk. "Dumbass. I don't even know your name, why am I helping you?" I mumble.

"My name is Hinata Shoyou, jerk, and I have no idea why you're helping you. Hunters like you usually shoot to kill."

His shitty smile seemed to fall as he talked about hunters. Why the fuck should I care, he's a hell's beast and should be put down where he lies, but those golden honey eyes make me think differently. "Well Hinata, you need to stay here and get some rest. At least until that wound heals." I say and head for the door. 

"So you can kill me in my sleep? I don't think so." 

"I'm not going to hurt you. Just stay here and I'll go grab something for us to eat." 

I walked into the kitchen and swung open the fridge door. _What the hell do wolves eat?_ I guess bacon is okay. I fry up most of the bacon I have and take it back to the bedroom. When I push open the door I don't see Hinata anywhere. My heart starts to race as I tear apart the room looking for him. "Looking for someone?" I turn around and there he is, standing in the doorway, nose in the air. "You little brat. Don't ever do that again." I say as I toss him a piece of bacon. He catches it in the air and quickly runs at me for more, tail wagging like an overly excited puppy. "I thought you hated me." I said, smirking at the sight in front of me. 

"Don't care...You have food...Share..." Hinata whimpers, staring at me. I hand him a handful of slices and flop down on the bed with the rest. Hinata finishes the slices I gave him before I can even finish one. Before I know it Hinata's on the bed next to me, eyeing my last three slices. "Hell no you shitty little brat, this is my food." I say as I move the plate away from him. I get through two more slices of bacon before his puppy dog eyes get the best of me. "That's it for the food tonight. Lay down and rest." I say. In two shakes of a rabbit's tail Hinata was curled up on one side of the bed, snoring. "Well that was easy but where the hell am I supposed to sleep?" I say to myself. I guess staying on the other side of the bed isn't that bad. 


	2. Who Are You, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama learn more about each others pasts and a new person arrives that will change their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter was really short so I hope this one is longer! Thank you to everyone who already left kudos, I'm so grateful that people like this story!!! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The night terrors are back. They've been with me for years but this one was bad. I'm standing in my childhood home and it's burning to the ground around me. I'm pushing through the debris and end up in my bedroom and I'm not alone. Hinata's curled up in a ball on my bed with wide and fearful eyes.  _Kageyama help me._  

My eyes shoot open and I'm in my room. I reach out to stretch my arm and in the process of lowering my arm, land on a fluffy mound of orange hair. I look down to see there is a little wolf boy snuggled up to my chest. My face turns bright red as Hinata makes a sort of yawning noise and snuggles closer _'As if he could get closer.'_ I try to sit up but a certain pain in my ass decided I wasn't allowed to.

"Come on Hinata you need to get off me." 

"No"

"Dumbass you need to move."

"Nope"

"Why not?!" Now I'm getting frustrated.

"Because you're comfy and warm."

What?

"What do you mean?" 

"The other side of the bed was cold and you're warm." Hinata replied into my chest.

I sigh and tell Hinata that I'll give him ten more minutes and then we have to get up. Ten minutes pass and Hinata is quietly snoring, maybe I can just slip out from his grip. I carefully lift up his arm and move it to the side. I'm almost out of the bedroom door when I see Hinata stretch out. I breath a sigh of relief and make my way to the kitchen. As I swing open the fridge I remember that we ate all the bacon last night. Luckily there are some eggs, cream cheese, and a few bagels on top of the fridge. I get to work cooking the eggs and humming a unnamed melody. I get so wrapped up in my cooking that I don't even notice Hinata walking into the kitchen until he taps me on the shoulder. I turn around to see Hinata wearing one of my hoodies (which is huge on him) and a pair of my volleyball shorts. I just met him yesterday, my mind should not be drifting to how amazing he looks in my clothes only half awake. 

"What's for breakfast?" Hinata asks as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. 

"Bagels and uh...eggs." I mumble as I turned back to the frying pan. 

Hinata looks up at me and bursts out into laughter. I turned to glare at him but he only laughed harder. If it was anyone else they would be walking out of my home with a black eye but there's something about this shitty wolf kid that makes me want to laugh with him. The sound of that laughter is a sound I never want to forget. I laugh along with him and Hinata looks up at me with wide, sparkling eyes. 

"What's that look for?" 

"N..nothing it's just...I've never heard you laugh before." 

"Well don't make such a big deal out of it or I won't be doing it again." I say attempting to sound stern which just causes Hinata to laugh even more. 

We stood like that for a few more minutes, just laughing. When the food was done Hinata and I grabbed our breakfast and sat down at the table. Hinata gulps down his food withing seconds, moves his plate aside and flops his head down on his curled arms. "You know you aren't getting any of my food." I  say to him between bites and he nods but stays anyways. He sits like that until I finish eating. When I'm finished with my food I look at the wolf boy across the table with me who is completely lost in his thoughts. I call him but he's clearly pretty spaced out so I walked around the table and lightly placed my hand on his shoulder. He spun around, grabbed my arm, and shoved me up against the kitchen wall. 

If my mind wasn't so focused on Hinata pressing me up against a wall on his tiptoes so he meets my eyes I would have been yelling by now. Hinata looked straight into my eyes and then flustered and let me go. "I'M SO SORRY, I GOT SCARED AND...I'M SORRY!" Hinata shouted as he sunk back down into his chair and put his head in his hands. I walked over to his chair and pulled him up to face me. "You don't need to apologize for getting scared, what's going on in that bright orange head of yours." I ask trying my hardest to sound kind. Hinata looks back at me with wide nervous eyes and the next thing I know his lips are pressed against mine. He kisses like how summer feels, warm and energetic and makes you want more. He pulls away just a quickly as he pulled me in and I grab his arm to stop him from running.

"Hinata wait."

"I'm sorry Kageyama, I shouldn't have!"

"It's okay you dumbass. I'm not mad." 

"You're not?" 

"No but I will say we barely know each other."

"So what now" 

"I'm not really sure." 

"How about we play a game!" Hinata shouts as he drags me toward the couch. 

I sit down as Hinata sits next to me and explains the rules.

"So basically I get to ask you a question and then you get to ask me one." Hinata says, he's so excited he's practically bouncing in place.

"So I'll go first. What's your favorite sport?"

"Volleyball. What's your favorite food?" 

"meat buns! What do you like to do in your free time?" 

"Read books or spend time outside when the weather permits. What music do you like?"

"I like a lot of 90-00's pop punk and alt rock stuff. What about you?"

"Some old classical stuff, and some pop punk from my teen years. Do you play any instruments?" 

"Well as a wolf hiding out a lot of my life, I didn't have much time but my mother who was human used to play french horn so she taught me some. Same question."

"As a kid my parents had me learn violin, piano, and trumpet. Why did you kiss me?" 

"Because I..uh...I kinda 'like' you. Why did you kiss back?" 

"Because I like you as well dumbass but don't let it go to your head. What are we going to do now?" 

Hinata looks at me for a second before scooting closer to me and laying his head across my lap. "I don't know about the future but I do know that I'm not going anywhere." He says with such an easy carefree smile that I'm even starting to grin. This little moment would've been perfect if someone had not found this to be the most convenient time to knock on the door. "I'll grab it." I say as I slid Hinata off my lap and go to see who's at my door. 

"Hello?" I say as the door swings open. 

"Hello Tobio."

 


	3. Protect the ones you love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mysterious uninvited guest gives Kageyama a difficult decision, will he fall in line with those he knows so well or will he lay down everything for the wolf boy he's begun to fall for?

"Hello Tobio" Oikawa says as he pushes his way through the door. 

"What the hell are you doing here Trashykawa?" 

"Oh harsh Tobio your words wound me. I was on a hunting trip and I stopped in to see how my favorite kohai is fairing." Oikawa says dramatically as he take Hinata's seat at the small kitchen table. 

"What were you hunting?" I ask hoping he'll leave as soon as possible. 

"I've been after this orange wolf for about a month and his usual hiding spot is pretty close to here." 

"Orange wolf?"

"Yeah he's a short little bugger but he's fast as hell. I'd be surprised if you've never seen him."

I excuse myself to go to the bathroom and walk back into the living room to find Hinata curled up on the couch ears hidden and tail tucked away, facing the television. 

"When did you hide all your wolf stuff?"

"When someone came to the door, I could smell him from here and he did not smell friendly. I can probably hide my form until he's gone." Hinata says trying to sound reassuring but I grabbed my black beanie from the end table and plopped it on his head just to be safe. Since my huge hoodie went down to his knees I wasn't too worried about his tail but he tucked it away just to be safe. I gave Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek and walked back into the kitchen.

"Everything okay Tobio?" 

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Oikawa." 

"Well since I've spent my whole day hunting I'm gonna crash on your couch for a few hours." Oikawa announced as he walked into the living room. Where Hinata is. Shit. I tried to run ahead of Oikawa and get him to turn around but to no avail. Oikawa walked into the room and looked from Hinata to the television, then at me and back to Hinata once again. "I didn't know you had company Tobio." Oikawa says smugly while nudging my shoulder.

"Yes so that means you can leave now Trashykawa." I said through gritted teeth. Oikawa gave me a sickening smile as he sat down on the couch next to Hinata.

"Now Tobio, no need to be so cruel." Oikawa says dramatically as he slaps his hand over his heart. Hinata looks at me and all I can see in his eyes is confusion, at least Oikawa doesn't scare him.

"Hello there, I'm Tobio's senpai, Oikawa Tooru. I taught Tobio how to hunt so he basically owes me everything." Oikawa says with wild hand gestures. Tobio grimaced at the last statement. He didn't owe Trashykawa anything, after all it was really Iwaizumi who taught him everything he knows. A sharp bell-like sound brought Kageyama back to reality, Hinata was giggling at some stupid thing that just happened to fall out of Trashykawa mouth. Although it annoyed me to no end that the cause of that sound was Oikawa's terrible jokes and even worse alien conspiracies, but regardless I knew he wanted to do everything possible to keep hearing that sound. At this moment that meant getting Oikawa out of our house. Our house. It felt so weird to call it that but it also sounded to right.

"Trashykawa, if you're done with your hunt why don't you start heading home." I said, attempting to get him out the door as fast a humanly possible. No matter what I tried Oikawa just continued to wave me away and chat with Hinata. I finally give up and sit down next to Hinata, wrapping my arms around him as to signal Oikawa that he needs to back off. Hinata giggles and snuggles into me as Oikawa continues to retell myths of martians and Area 51. After an hour of stories Oikawa finally agrees that it's time for him to go. With a final attempt to get a hug from Hinata (which I intercepted) Oikawa took his leave. 

"Finally, I don't know how much longer I could hold this form!" Hinata says with a sigh as he lets his ears and tail reappear. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY if y'all have any comments or ideas for me feel free to comment or shoot me a message on tumblr @king-of-the-trash-pile


End file.
